First Love Academy
by White Wave 1218
Summary: Shizuo is a feared delinquent. Izaya is the most popular and smartest guy in the school. Mikado is the quiet Council President. Ah, love triangles... you gotta love them. YAOI! ShizuoxMikadoxIzaya. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I LIVE! I finally got FF to work on my laptop, so while it still might take longer than i would like to update things (Hate school, hate muses in that order) I don't have to wait till the summer or when I'm with my dad. So this is my first Durarara fic, first Yaoi fic (Shizaya, izado, all three, not sure why but those grew on me). I am in the mood, so this was born after too much Vocaloid.**

**So I hope you all enjoy it. And to any Elsword fans: A friend and I are writting an awsome fic fro the game. It will be long, epic, funny, and will probably take FOEVER to finish, but we shall try.  
**

**ONWARDS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DRRR, though I am wishing for Izaya's coat for Christmas.**

* * *

Part 1: The Confessions

**Good grades or social marks I'll never achieve but that still didn't stop me. President, you struck my heart although you're hopelessly out of my league.**

The sun streaked through the windows into the Raira Academy Student Council room. Standing at the head of the conference table was a teen with dark hair and the bluest eyes you'd ever see. He was talking to the rest of the council members about the school festival and the coming up exams. At the door though looking in through the crack was another student that would be in very big trouble if he was caught.

Heiwajima Shizuo, however, was used to being in trouble. His poor grades, blonde hair, messy clothes, and lack of social skills had most students and teachers pegging him as a delinquent. His dangerously short temper and supernatural strength only served as further deterrents for the rest of the student body to steer clear of the blonde.

Yet, there was something that Shizuo had in common with most teens his age: he had fallen head over heels in love. Never mind the fact that Mikado Ryugamine was not only one of the top students in the school, two grades younger than him, way out of his league in both social status and popularity, and the Student Council president (the youngest one the school ever had); he was also (perhaps most importantly) a boy.

To the blonde though, that didn't matter, he would love the younger teen anyway. But due to the aforementioned reasons he never told the boy how he felt. Not to mention the fact he was embarrassed as hell. As he watched the cute blue-eyed teen finish his report and (was he the only person who thought so) gracefully sit back in his seat he felt his heart give another pang at his sad situation.

**One day I made up my mind and wrote a seven thousand hundred word letter.**

He had had it.

After a lunch period of hearing his bespectacled friend (one of the few friends the blonde had) rant and rave about the girl who had transferred in from Scotland the last year that he was hopelessly in love with (an affection that was returned somewhat but the girl was still too embarrassed about to admit). He had had enough.

So here he was sitting at his desk staring at the small stack of paper in front of him. He couldn't believe that something so, so sappy had come from him. He quickly folded the papers up and put them in an envelope, knowing that if he looked at them any longer he might tear them up, throw them away, and that would be the end of it.

Now if only he would have the ability to actually put it in the president's hand.

**But I just couldn't find the courage I needed to give it to you.**

**Hey, why are you staring suspiciously? **

Mikado was trying to ignore it. He had been ignoring it just fine up till now, but for some reason the intense gaze that seemed to be always on him had gotten even stronger lately. At one point he looked up quickly to see if he could catch the person in the act. It had taken a few tries, but he finally pinpointed their location, and he was very surprised by what he saw.

Standing outside the classroom peeking in around the doorframe was most feared teen in the school, well, one of the most feared anyway. Shizuo Heiwajima ducked behind the door frame; he seemed to be following the practice "if I can't see you than you can't see me".

Shizou was crouched down in the hall trying to will himself to disappear, the letter was in his hand, quickly on its way to becoming crumpled. Then a shadow fell over him and a very familiar voice said, "Hey, if you've got something to say, then spit it out right now."

His head jerked up to see Mikado standing over him. The teens blue eye seemed to stare right into his soul. The blonde shot to his feet, "Um, you see, I uh…" He cleared his throat, finally finding his voice, "the weather sure looks nice outside won't you say and it's so flawless and peaceful today…" he trailed of in a nervous laugh; moving the slightly crumpled letter behind his back.

A slim eyebrow rose on the president's face, "Then why the heck are you trembling, so bad, and what's thing you're hiding behind your back?" He asked, leaning to the side to try and peer around the blonde.

For a second Shizuo wasn't sure if the color was going to rise in his face or abandon it all together. It chose to rise when the younger teen added, hand outstretched, "Won't you show me? Come on."

Without thinking he turned and bolted yelling, "NO WAAAAAAAAAAAY!" the whole length of the hall, leaving a very confused Mikado and a terrified student body behind him.

Mikado heard a familiar commotion coming down the hall way towards the class; he gave a sigh and began to mentally prepare himself for the onslaught he was about to experience.

From the door a slim, dark haired, older teen with a small group of girls surrounding him walked in. He was dressed in the uniform that the special advanced students wore. The teen with the cocky smile and the dangerous glint in his dark red eyes was Izaya Orihara. Not only was he the most popular kid, the smartest, and (according to the female populace) the cutest. He was the most dangerous student in the school.

"Everybody step aside for an aura of charisma radiates from me." He announced to the classroom. He almost danced over to the desk where an unfortunate Mikado was trying to hide. But Izaya leaned against it; he was twirling a red rose in his hand and kept shooting what could almost be described as a perverted grin at the younger teen. "Everything up to my neck tie was specially tailored by Bayberry." He bragged to the captive audience who didn't even know they were prisoners.

At some point Izaya had stuck the rose in his mouth and was looking at Mikado as if expecting some sort of praise. The younger teen just frowned and said, "Is that a fancy brand? To be honest I've never heard of it before." The blue eyed president narrowed his eyes at the red flower, "And we're in a classroom, man; quit being weird and spit that rose out now."

The rose dropped to the desk but Izaya continued, undaunted in his flirting, "Hey, about our plans for this Saturday?" he cooed, leaning in almost uncomfortably close to the boy.

"Well," Mikado said, leaning back a bit, "I'm studying for exams, maybe some other time."

For a second there was a hint of a frown on Izaya's face but he quickly concealed it with another smug grin. "Oh, do I intimidate you?" he danced around so that he had an arm slung over the boy, "Well, my dear, perfection isn't a choice. I can't help it if the other chicks are jealous of our love."

After a few more minutes of shameless flirting Izaya was distracted by another student who had walked in (Mikado's best friend, Masaomi), he bounced away to torment his next target. Mikado watched the dark haired trollster with something akin to awe, _You know that boundless confidence and ego is maybe just a tad enviable so._

With a start he noticed the time, _oh no, it's getting late._

Izaya knew he was there. Shizuo was rather bad at stealth, so when the blonde brute walked up to where he was with Mikado he was expecting him. Mikado looked up at Shizuo, "Is there something I can help you with, Heiwajima-san?"

The red eyed teen broke in before Shizuo could even stutter out a single syllable. He introduced the blonde teen, his voice almost mocking, "This monstrous guy is my dimwitted childhood friend." He glared at Shizuo, "This young man and I are conversing so go home, you've got no chance." He said, making a shooing motion with his hands at the student.

Shizuo looked like Izaya had punched him in the gut. While the flea hadn't been lying about their relationship, Shizuo grew angry at the dark haired boy's dismissal of him. _No! I can't take it any longer! I can't be ridiculed and lose my fight for him_, he thought.

His face turned red and he quickly held out the letter to Mikado, bowing a bit to hide his red face, "President, if you may please take a read at this letter!" he choked out.

When he felt the paper being taken from his hands his faced darkened even more. He straightened stiffly and looked away. Inside his head a part of him was screaming in embarrassment.

_"When the wind blows into your hair it sways in the breeze like strands of fine silk. It makes heart run away like a super bass, something like that…"_

Izaya's eyes scanned the letter in amazement. He was surprised that his protozoan of a friend/apparent rival could write so well. "Oh, my. Oh, my your writing skills ain't that bad, but pack your bags cause I'm the one he will choose." He grinned at Mikado, "Isn't that right, my love?"

Mikado put the letter down; he managed to keep his expression calm. He looked between the two older teens. Izaya had a cocky grin still on his face. Shizuo was red in the face and looked like he wanted to sink into the ground. Mikado didn't know how to answer them. He stood from his desk and fixed them both with a look of caring astonishment. "I'm astounded by both of you and if you want an answer, oh well, I don't know." He saw the look on Shizuo's face fall, while Izaya's eyes were what became dismayed.

"But there is one thing I'm sure of…" he said letting the sentence hang there. The expressions of the two teens picked up, but at the same moment the bell rang. "Oh, would you look at that!" Mikado exclaimed, he slipped the letter from Shizuo into his bag and ran for the door, "Time to go home. See you Monday!"

After a second he heard the sound of the two of them running after him. He laughed as he caught up with his two friends from the Student Council. "Anri-chan, Kida-Kun! Run!" he called. When they saw who the president was running from, they began running with him.

"What did you do?!" Masaomi asked as they ran.

"I left them in suspense!" Mikado called back.

**It would be nice if our crazy stupid times would go on like today ever so sublime. **

**Let's pray that there's no end.**

* * *

**Author's Note: Will be T-Rated for now. Might add lemon if requested... might. Review please and thank you.  
**

**EDIT: A few minor changes, nothing major.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Well, I was gonna do two chapters. Then I though about it and decided three would be better. So here's Part 2. And I will do a lemon in the third... or something lemony. I don't know, my muse may deiced to stretch this out more than I may like. **

**Thank you to those who reviewd (lenxann, TSUNA AND THE DEMON, luukia, KnuxadowManiac, Bloody rose 16, and Choco-chan) and the follows and favorites. You all make my day!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Own Durarara! or the Vocaloid song that inspired this. Cue the pity party.**

* * *

**Part 2: The Contest**

School had at one time been Mikado's favorite place. All the interesting things happened at that place of learning. The drama and events that occurred within those walls always brought a feeling of excitement to his life.

However, ever since being confessed to by his upperclassman, Shizuo, school had become a prison. Izaya's pursuit of him had been kind of subtle (or as subtle as the raven could be), but now it was blatant. In between classes, in the morning, and especially after school, the raven followed Mikado around everywhere. It was now not uncommon for the council member to feel a hand brush his ass or he would be pulled into the older teen's arms with no warning at the most inconvenient of times.

Shizuo's method was different, but almost just as annoying. The blonde also followed Mikado around if he had the chance. He and Izaya had also always fought before, but it got a lot worse after Shizuo's confession. The whole school would flee to their classrooms if they heard that Orihara and Heiwajima were going at it again. Though, Shizuo was much nicer than Izaya in his pursuit of the boy. The teen would bring Mikado gifts and leave them on his desk; most of these gifts consisted of sweets. The blonde would also try to follow Mikado home; the good thing was that Shizuo was a lot easier to throw off the trail than Izaya.

Mikado was torn. So he turned to his friends for help.

"… and I think Izaya-sempai is really close to figuring out where I live." Mikado said to Masaomi. The council of five was hiding behind the school. They used to hang on the roof, but it became too easy for Shizuo and, namely, Izaya to find them up there.

Masaomi nodded, "Sooo, let me make sure I understand your situation fully. Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima are both in love with you. Izaya-sempai is _the_ cat's pajamas of the whole school. All the girls worship him; he owns the ranking board in both physical and mental abilities, not to mention he's also kinda rich. Sure, he's weird, but with the rest of his qualities, who really cares. Then there's Shizuo-sempai who the whole school is terrified of. He's not smart, but he does have the looks, though due to the temper and such the girls avoid him. But, it appears that he is very sweet and he cares about you. Sooo," Masaomi said, he suddenly grabbed his friend by his shoulders and shook him, "WHAT EXACTLY ARE YOU COMPLAINING ABOUT!?"

Mikado pulled away, "What?"

"Dude," The blonde stood up and pointed a finger at the startled teen, "You have the two most infamous boys in the whole _city_ comin' after you and you haven't done anything!"

The president sighed, "You guys missed my point. I was asking you guys how am I supposed to keep Izaya-sempai from learning where I live. If he knows that he'll be following me home or showing up over the weekends or he maybe even begin breaking into my house."

Mika started laughing, "Kaichō, if Izaya-sempai is serious in his perusal there is nothing you can do in order to stop him from finding everything he can about you. He probably already knows where you live. He just wants to play with you a bit."

The blue-eyed teen sighed again, "That doesn't comfort me."

"Mikado-san," Anri said, "how much longer are you going to leave it like this? Izaya-sempai and Shizuo-sempai almost completely destroyed one of the storage rooms yesterday. The school can't afford for them to keep fighting like this."

"Do you really think it'll get any better if I pick one over the other? I don't know what will happen, but I'm very certain that their fighting will only escalate. And _I_ might become a target as well." Mikado said.

"Don't worry about what would happen, Mikado." Masaomi said, "I'm sure we could keep it under control. If Shizuo-sempai snaps because you pick Izaya-sempai we could see about transferring him somewhere else. And if the roles are switched, Shizuo-sempai could protect you from anything Izaya-sempai tires."

The normally quiet Seiji spoke, "Which one of the two do you like more?"

For a minute no one spoke. Then Mikado said, "I like them both very much to be honest. I don't want either of them to get hurt. I-I'm not sure what to do…" his fist tightened as a throbbing sensation began to fill his heart.

"You need to follow what your heart says," Seiji told him, "No matter what that might be."

Unfortunately the school bell chose that moment to ring. Shrill and long. Masaomi stood and brushed his pants off. "Well, keep in mind Mikado; you can't date both of them. That's impossible." With that the council members walked to class leaving Mikado by himself.

The teen sighed again. "But, I want to." He muttered, placing a hand over his heart.

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review and if anyone has any suggestions for the lemon I'd love to hear them.**


End file.
